This invention was created in direct response to the need for a quick functional and visually appealing method of displaying fine art and documents in their entirety. After spending quite some time looking for a system to display my photographs that was functional and a modern work of art in it s own right, I concluded there was nothing on the market and set out to design something for my own use. After building the first prototypes for my own use, I realized that I had stumbled on to a new way of displaying art that could give the consumer a new choice that did not exist. Most framing systems are both very traditional and straightforward in being and have no real esthetically functional qualities. An example of this is the cardboard back with clipped glass system that already exists, you cannot see any frame or hanging system as the entire view is the art itself, which serves its purpose as a low cost frameless choice for consumers but is lacking in the leveling and esthetic arena. Traditional frames and panels must be hung in the usual manner using hooks and wires that require constant leveling and they do not lock onto the wall or surface that has been chosen to display the art. 